


The Most Precious Treasure

by Rajlez



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Be patient, F/F, I AM WRITING THIS STORY, I will add them when they will appear, It Will Be Finished, Just slowly, Possible Character Death, and more characters, many OC - Freeform, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rajlez/pseuds/Rajlez
Summary: Young Jedi and her Master are send to the planet located between influence zones of Republic and Empire. Their main task is protecting the royal family, as Empire becames bolder with it's actions. That's the official version anyway. They have one more thing to do on this planet, something that can change course of history and Young Jedi forever. Slow-burn SQ. SW AU. Regina-centric.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CHAPTER EDITED
> 
> And hopefully is better than previous version ;)
> 
> Swan Queen, Star Wars AU. It's actually the first story I started to write ever. I am leaving it here because I want to see how many of you will be interested in reading it. My main priority is my other (DQ) story, but I'm going to write this one when I will have time, so don't expect updates too often, but don't worry story will be finished (unless I die).
> 
> Sooo yeah... I don't own OUaT nor Star Wars. I only own all mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

"Master! They can't be serious!" - said newly promoted Jedi Knight while leaving Jedi Council chamber on Dantooine - "Please tell me you're not truly considering this, there is no valid reason why we should do it."

"I am, it will be a good training for you" - said Kai'tuku. Human male, tall, in his mid fifties with steel eyes, greying brown hair and same beard which reaches upper part of his chest. He wears a standard brown Jedi robes with the cloak. Despite his age he is still considered as handsome by many people he meets, even by teenagers. - 'Scars and him being a Jedi is scaring them off though' - thinks young Knight, finally catching up with him - 'Not like he could act on one of these attractions...'

"Master!" - she tries again, feeling that this is the last chance to try to affect him in any way.

"No, no arguing Regina. I endured your complaints and stubbornness when you were a Padawan but now... now you're a fully-fledged member of Jedi Order and you must behave like one." - his voice is stern, leaving no room for further discussion. They are going on this mission, it's final.

She sighs heavily, but luckily her Master doesn't notice it, she wouldn't hear the end of it otherwise - "I- yes, you're right, I'm sorry Master. I just don't understand why protecting them, why they are so important that we must intervene" - admitted Regina Mills, young Jedi with dark, shoulder length hair, brown eyes and olive skin. She is twenty one and started training in her teenage years after being found and rescued by Kai'tuku.

He looks at her with understanding in his eyes, while walking past outdoor training grounds, full of young Padawans - "Honestly? So far neither do I, not entirely..."

"What?" - saying that Regina is surprised would be an understatement, she is shocked. It shows on her face too, her mouth hangs open, eyes widened.

"Don't make that face!" - chuckles the man - "I know that I'm making impression that I know everything but you should know by now that it is not true!"

"Right" - she smiles to herself, remembering when Kai'tuku's lack of knowledge almost get them killed month ago at one of planets controlled by Ralians. Humanoid race, with skin looking like kind of armour made of rocks. They are taller, stronger and quicker than humans. Also they are very secretive and wary of other civilizations. So it wasn't really Kai'tuku's fault, who could have thought that his scarf will angry them so much? Well, he would, if he had listened to clearance, in which, for some reason, she wasn't allowed to participate. The scarf was made of Lingur, their most sacred plant, which is also one of most used textile in galaxy. Unfortunately making something of it... well according to Ralians is one of most serious crimes and deserves a death penalty. Luckily the old man was able to convince them that he took it from some riders they defeated earlier and wanted bring plants remains to it's place.

"Hey it worked! I lost my favourite scarf though" - he says, thinking about the same thing as she did but becomes serious quickly - "Heading back to the task on hand, Council felt disturbances in the force, several times and every time it pointed to Tipua. As you should know it's-"

"One of most important places on the political, due to planet being settled between Empire and Republic influence zones, and trading map, at the beginning it become one thanks to destruction of Taris centuries ago but now? They can thank their ruling queen and her rather... brave politics. She raised planet's economy pretty well, after everything her father did. " - Regina interrupted him and Kai'tuku looks at her for a while, moving hands behind his back and interlacing fingers before speaking.

"So you did your homework after all? - he teases her and she rolls her eyes at him - "Good. Yes that's true. And that's one reason why we're heading there. The queen is adamant about being part of the Republic and as you imagine Empire is not happy about it."

"Yes" - Regina agrees - "but the Queen's view at the matter was known since she gained her title, why she and her family needs protection now, after twenty years? And what is the second reason?" - this all doesn't make sense, besides she doesn't like being in dark and the more information she gets, the better job she will be able to do, right?

"Well... in last months Sith are becoming more and more bold in their actions, Jedi Council and Republic Senate are starting to worry about planet safety. They're sending division of soldiers to strengthen their defence." - he explains calmly, his voice lower with every said word.

"Two Jedi and whole division?" - mumbles surprised Regina and stops right in front of Kai'tuku - "What aren't you telling me?"

"Something that I'll tell you as soon as the Council informs me... meaning - most probably tomorrow on the ship." - he pauses and looks around, then whispers - "But remember, the less people will know details about our mission, the better" - he straightens himself and says to wide eyed woman - "We will speak about specific tasks on board. Prepare your equipment and rest, we're leaving tomorrow at 4 a.m." - with that he walks away

"4 a.m.? - she sighs and looks at her watch, it's 6 p.m. - "I better pack everything now and take a nap before leaving, I can never get a proper sleep in hyperspace" - she mutters to herself, rubbing back of her head and heads to room at Padawan's house wing when she hears her master calling her from distance, his arm raised to catch her attention.

"Oh! And Regina! Congratulations!" - saying that he returns to walk in earlier chosen direction.

"Thank you, master" - Regina whispers to herself. smiling and enters the wing.

**TWO HOURS LATER**

She wakes up to a rather loud commotion outside her room, which looks like all other Padawans rooms. Meaning there is a bed, wardrobe, shelf, desk to, as her master would say, do homework, whenever it is studying a rather large number of datacrons or building and upgrading the lightsaber. In front of it is the door leading to bathroom. Also there is some space left for meditation. Meals are most often eaten at big hall not far from library - 'It was my home for eight years, but when we return from mission on Tipua my room in Knight's wing will be ready' - Regina thinks to herself - 'I guess I'll have get used to that' - she sighs at loud voices outside, stands up grabbing the robe and puts it on, while walking to the door.

"What is happening out there?" - she says opening the door and sees young Padawans talking in, what they consider is, hushed tone. When they notice her they immediately silence themselves and look down at floor covered by fluffy, dark red carpet, the hall's walls painted in beige color. Scones are hanging on them, spreading warm light on the whole corridor - "Well?" - she insists.

One boy from the group looks at her and asks - "Is that true? You've been promoted?" - in this moment all children look up at her, waiting for answer.

"I- yes, how do you know that? It was supposed to be announced at tomorrow's muster, who told you?" - she questions surprised, while she holds the door and leans on it's jamb.

"So it is true!" - says, almost shouts girl with blond, braided hair. Amongst the group can be heard that this is awesome and cool.

Regina chuckles at that and crosses arms at her chest, then responds smiling - "Yes, indeed it is, but why you're so excited about that?"

"It's a first promotion since we came here!" - answers the boy who spoke first and smiles widely. They all are very excited about the fact.

'It is true' - thinks Regina - 'Despite them being only 12 they have been here for 6 years and not even one promotion was held in this temple, of course Padawans from Dantooine were being promoted to Knights, just not here, they were send to other temples. Actually there wasn't one as long as she is here, so 8 years for sure... maybe longer, what changed, why now and why me?' - she contemplates when she feels tugging at the robe, it causes her hands to fall on her sides. - "Yes?" - she asks

"Does that mean you are going to move out from our wing?" - the girl, she looks similar to previous one, just with dark hair. - 'They are most probably twins and she is the grumpy one' - thinks Regina

"That's right, why you're asking?" - now she is the curious one.

"Because I'll take your room when I end my trials!" - answers the girl and with that children run away arguing which one of them is going to get lightsaber first.

"That's the attitude isn't it? - asks newcomer friendly. The voice makes her turn head to the left.

"Daniel! What you're doing there?" - she asks surprised and happy at the same time. Daniel is a thirty years old man, with dark, medium length hair and steel eyes. She ends hugging his taller form - "You weren't supposed to come back for few more months!"

"I know but I heard the big news and I couldn't not come here to congratulate you in person." - he smiles, kissing tip of her head and adds after a while - "Besides, Council and Republic decided that my assistance was no longer needed at Baru so here I am."

"I see... what are you going to do now?" - she asks untangling herself from him.

"I'm allowed to rest for some time, little vacation you would say, then? I have no idea." - Daniel explains while scratching cheek.

"Good, you've been working hard for last years, you deserve some rest."

He smiles and says - "Maybe you're right... let's go, I'm hungry so it's time for dinner!"

She chuckles - "It's 8 p.m. But... traveling is always making you hungry, that's why I'm suprised by you playing the role of mediator on so many worlds, those constant trips, you have to be always hungry!" - then teases him.

"Hey! I'm good at it! And I'm not always hungry" - Daniel pretends indignation

"I never said you weren't. Right, not always hungry, only most of the time."

He playfully glares at Regina and nudges her - "Changing subject, I've heard you and Kai'tuku have got a new mission..."

"Yes, we're leaving tomorrow morning and heading to Tipua."

"Hmm... and what are you going to do there?"

"I- I'm not sure. And the things I know..." she pauses and remembers her master's words - "I'm sorry, I'm not allowed to talk about it." - Regina smiles apologetically at man she knows many years, her first friend in the Order.

"It's okay, I understand" - Daniel smiles back at her reasuringly and pats her back - "Look, we are here"

"I can see that, let's come in."

**NEXT DAY, MORNING**

Regina looks impatiently at her watch - "It's already 4.30 where is he?" - just then she notices her Master heading toward the landing, slowly. - "Master! You're late! Did something happen?"

"Happen? What could have happen here Regina? No. And what do you mean late? I'm half an hour before our flight."

She blinks several times, not believing in what she just heard. - "What?! You said we're leaving at 4 a.m. and it was half an hour ago, now you're telling me we were supposed, we are suppose to leave at 5 a.m?"

He waves his hand in dismissive manner - "Nah, I'm sure I've told you right time, besides that doesn't matter right now, does it?"

"No, I guess it doesn't Master..." - sighs annoyed, young Jedi

"Great! You have everything?"

"Yes..."

"Good. Let's get on the ship and meet our pilots. They are going to cover this mission, so anywhere we or we and our well... targets need to go, they will take care of that." - they start walking in direction of the ship.

After short walk Kai'tuku smiles at men, who are discussing something near the loading platform - "Hello, Regina meet captain Jones, with whom I had a pleasure of working on few missions before you joined me, and his co-pliot lieutenant Jones"

"Greetings" - says Regina, then asks - "Are you both Jones?"

"Ah yes, I'm Liam and this is my younger brother Killian" - answers older of two men, most probably in his early thirties, his brother looks like he just finished aviation school, so he must be twenty five. They both are tall, Liam is a little taller tough, dark haired and Killian has short beard, a stubble. He nods in her direction as a greeting. - "Where we are going Master Jedi?" - Liam asks Kai'tuku

"To Tipua." - answer is given while they board the ship.

He nods and says with smile - "Very well, the trip is going to take few hours, most probably eight, I suggest you relax or do whatever you were going to do anyway and we will take care of transport." - with that he follows his younger brother to cockpit.

Regina and Kai'tuku are standing in the living quarters, with very raw interior. Even if they haven't been in other rooms on this ship, it's clear that it was made for military, as whole furniture and equipment must be functional. How it looks or how comfortable it is, is secondary problem. The only outstanding items are round table and curved couch that is standing on one side of table, under the wall.

After a few moments of silence Regina speaks, while looking at him, as he fills the glass with water - "So... Master, are you going to tell me about second reason or not?"

"What? Ah, yes, of course. Sit." - she does as she was told and currently sits behind round table, Kai'tuku stands on the other end, puts glass and his hands on table, then leans on them - "As I said on Dantooine the Jedi Council sent us to protect Queen Mary Margaret White, 42, for some reasons known as Snow White, don't ask me why I don't know, her husband David White, 43, also known as Prince Charming or just Charming those days, I'm assuming that his title originated from his ability to charm royalties before he married the queen. And their daughter Emma White, 19, it's some miracle she doesn't have a nickname too." - he coughs up, while Regina tries not to laugh at his commentary, then continues - "You also know this isn't our only mission. It's a common knowledge that the Queen's father, king Leopold White was cooperating with Empire and Sith. But there are rumours, very dangerous rumours, that he had a very high position in the Empire's ranks, that he have been a Lord of the Sith-"

"What?!" - asks, close to shouting, shocked Regina.

"Now you know why I told you to sit? And why I didn't want to talk about this in the middle of temple?" - he looks seriously at Regina and she nods in agreement - "In my opinion this rumour is not true, I mean- the part about him being the Sith Lord or a Sith. He could have been important in the Empire, he was for sure, not many, even not every Sith can speak to Dark Council and he could, if they had a meeting, almost whenever he wanted. That's what servants and slaves relations say anyway. And it may be truth. The question is: did he had this position, and if he did, how he get it and why Sith allowed a man from outside to gather so much power." - he stops and drinks.

"But if he wasn't man from outside? I know you said that you don't think he was a Sith, Master, but if he was?" - contemplates Regina.

"We don't have any sort of evidence to prove it, if it is the truth. But the Council suspects that he was given a powerful artefact of Dark Side, which he was supposed to keep in safety for as long as Dark Council needed it."

"That just proves he was important for the Empire and Sith, Master. Doesn't explain why tough. Why they would trust him with it? And... what was it?"

"Council doesn't know that. And we are supposed to find out if he truly was in possession of this kind of artefact, what was it and if it still is on Tipua find it."

"And protect the royal family at the same time? Wonderful." - she sighs and rubs her forehead - "Do we know where to start or is this some kind of blind run?"

"We can talk to people who have been in the palace more than twenty years ago. It would be best if we could find one of his personal servants and convince them to speak with us." - Kai'duku responds and straightens his robe. - "Now, more practical things. You will protect the princess and I'll take care of her parents. You're supposed to be near her 24 hours per day. I was informed that she already has her own personal bodyguard - Graham Humbert but that doesn't change a thing."

"Master, I get that protecting them is a very important part of our mission, but how we are supposed to gather information without them finding out if we will be around them for most hours? And what if we find it? How we will go to look for it if we are cuffed to them?" - she asks, leaning on her elbow.

"We will have to figure something out, be elastic"

"Thank you Master that helped me a lot" - Regina says sarcastically and adds in hushed tone - "And pilots? Can we fully trust them?"

"Yes, Liam and I, we survived few hard situations in previous years, we are loyal to each other. " - he pauses and scratches chin- "and Killian... he is his brother I'm sure he can be trusted too Regina."

She hums in agreement then asks, leaning against the seat - "So what now?"

"Now?" - Kai'tuku chuckles - "Now we rest because we have a tough mission ahead of us." - with that he walks away to sleep.

"Great..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed, please tell me what do you think.  
> Have a nice day/night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT!
> 
> FIRST CHAPTER HAS BEEN EDITED! So if you want to see how it looks now, feel free. Still not my best work, by most probably it will stay like that.
> 
> I wanted to upload it all on May 4th (wonder why?) but unfortunately I weren't able to finish this chapter on time... :(
> 
> Anyway, hopefully you enjoyed Star Wars Day and because of that occasion I present chapter two. (I'm curious if you will be able to tell which part I wrote few months ago and which this week)
> 
> I don't own OUaT or Star Wars.
> 
> All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

She is pulled from her trance by loud, annoying sound and turbulences.

"What the..." - Regina blinks and looks around the room she is in. It's the ship's hold - "Alarm?" - she gets up from the floor she was meditating on and somehow gets through the door where she meets younger of Jones - "What is happening? We are in hyperspace there should be no turbulences! And what with that alarm?!" - she asks lieutenant, actually shouts to him.

"I know as much as you do Jedi!" - he answers - "but it seems we are not in hyperspace anymore." - with that he motions to follow him and stumbles to cockpit where are his brother and Kai'tuku. - "Liam, what is happening?" - Killian asks his brother who sits behind rudder.

"It seems we are being attacked by some kind of pirates or mercenaries." - says older Jedi instead.

"That doesn't explain why they were able to attack us. Why we are not in hyperspace?" - asks Regina.

"No time for that now! You two have to take care of those ships and me and Killian will try to get us out of there." - shouts Captain of the ship.

"You're right." - responds Kai'tuku nad turns to his apprentice - "C'mon Regina, we will see if that space combat training Master Raiwhara made sure all of you completed, paid off." - she nods and runs to turrets with older Jedi.

"I'm on the position" - she reports as soon as she sits down.

"Good to know Regina, there is only one thing to do then. Fire!" - says her Master through comm.

Regina and Kai'tuku shoot in the upcoming fighters, successfully hitting the ones which got too close. Now that Regina is able to see them, she has to agree with her Master, they have to be some sort of mercenary group or pirates. Almost all of their ships are different models in various age. The only thing they have in common is a symbol on them. Yellow ring with very schematic, also yellow, bird in it, it seems it holds or floats over something. Four triangle like objects, weirdly those triangles are dark purple. - 'What that could mean?' - thinks Regina and keeps shooting in enemies. Suddenly there is an explosion on the other side of the ship.

"Bloody hell!" - she hears through the radio, although she is not sure which one of Jones said that, the same voice continues - "Are you alright Kai'tuku?" - for few very long seconds there is no response, luckily three of them hear coughing and:

"Yeah... I'm fine..." - Kai'tuku responds still coughing - "What exploded?"

"One of our engines." - can be heard between various blaster shots - "but don't worry, hold on just a little longer and we will be ready to get away from here."

"I thought we would be ready by now Captain."

"We are doing everything we can! Killlian go put that fire down!" - distant "Aye" could be heard as response. - "Just a little longer. And please try to stop fighters from destroying our second engine."

Regina rolls her eyes.

"Of course" - answers Kai'tuku

Two Jedi again concentrate on shooting their enemies. After few minutes it becomes harder and harder to keep them at safe distance though, due to growing number of attackers. It's clear that whoever hired them did so to stop them from getting to Tipua, permanently. And they almost succeeded, almost. Because shortly before new attack phase, pilots were able to take them away from that place.

Everyone sighed in relief and Jedi joined pilots in the cockpit.

"That one was a close call, luckily you were able to stop them long enough so we could escape." - says Liam and turns to Kai'tuku - "Now that we are safe, are you truly fine?"

"As I said earlier, yes I'm fine. I doubt we are safe though." - he pauses and looks at map - "Were are we now?

"Half-hour and we will be in Marama's territory, we are going to make stop there" - answers Killian, while writing something on the touchscreen.

"One of Tipua's moons? Maybe we should head straight to Tipua instead?" - asks Regina.

"No, we are not able to do that. Not with one of our engines destroyed. Fortunately our 3 other engines are fine, otherwise we wouldn't be able to get to Marama." - responds Captain, turning back to rudder.

"Very well, we won't bother you for now, keep your eyes open and inform us of any suspicious thing" - says Kai'tuku and pulls Regina away from the cockpit.

Few moments later they arrive in common part of the ship.

"Master?" - she tries to catch her Master's attention.

"What you've noticed about our opponents Regina?" - he asks, standing in front of her.

"At the first glance they looked like some pirates group, with all those various ships models. But..." - she pauses and rubs back of her neck.

"But?" - Kai'tuku urges her to continue, Regina notices that he is clearly agitated by this attack. It's been a long time since she saw him in this state for the last time.

"There was a symbol on the ships side. Yellow ring, some kind of bird in it... And four dark triangle objects under the bird. All ships I saw had that. And they were too well organized to be pirates."

"It means it was a mercenary group..." - he sighs, turns around and takes few steps while scratching his chin - "Someone hired them, but who could do that?"

"I don't know Master, many people back on Dantooine knew we are heading to Tipua today. We also choose the fastest travel option." - she crosses hands on her chest and leans against the wall - "Apparently it is none of four of us. Unless someone would be willing to die to kill us."

Older Jedi sighs again and turns to her - "We won't figure anything right now. Once we get to Marama I'll contact Republic base on Tipua and ask them to send transport for us. Captain and Lieutenant will stay to oversee ship's repairs and join us as soon as those are finished. In meanwhile we are going to start our mission. All clear?"

She bows her head in agreement.

"Okay." - he exhales with the loud huff - "You have done a good job today my dear." - he says, smiling at her.

"Thank you, it seems that Master Raiwhara was right about those lessons." - she smiles back at him.

"Yes it seems. We must remember to put it in our reports."

She chuckles - "That's true"

It's half-hour later and just as Killian said, they reached Marama. It's a desert moon that rotates around Tipua, it's a gate to the planet for those who don't have a direct pass. Moon posses one space port and colony as rest of the moon's surface is covered by sand, making settling down impossible. Although many various outlaws and pirates found a way to do so. The space port is very specific place, as there are more guards than citizens, the number of criminals and traders affected it.

Right now Regina is standing outside republic's outpost, inside which Kai'tuku speaks with republic's officers on Tipua. She is wearing white inner tunic, with sleeveless khaki outer tunic, tabards and pants, which legs are stuffed into dark leather boots, that end just under her knees. The inner tunic's sleeves are tucked into dark leather arm wraps, that start at her wrists and end in the middle of her forearm. The robe she is wearing is long sleeved, posses hood and is made of dark brown wool. The utility belt, also made of dark leather, is wrapped around her waist on obi, which color matches her robe. Her lightsaber is fixed to right side of belt.

She looks around, majority of Marama's population is dark-skinned, thanks to the conditions they live in, but on the streets there are many humans with different skin tones and representatives of various humanoid species. The trade on Tipua and also on Marama flourishes. But there are also negative aspects of that. Conflict between Empire and Republic, as well as their supporters, for example. Regina also heard about "Resistance" at least this is how locals call them. They fight against Empire, sabotaging their trade, supplies delivery, stealing goods, sometimes they shoot at imperial officials, in rare situations it ends in said official death. No one were ever able to catch one of rebels, or at least find out who they are. Most probably they all live on Tipua on daily basics and travel on Marama for their actions, as the settlement on the moon is too small to hide from the security service and trip from the planet to Marama takes half-hour. Resistance's actions are also organized on Tipua, but less often.

Regina is pulled from her thoughts by Kai'tuku who leaves the outpost, covering eyes from the sun and speaks - "Transport will arrive to republic's airstrip in forty-five minutes."

She quickly processes new information, then nods as confirmation that she understood and remembers it - "What shall we do in the meantime Master?"

He lowers his hand and looks at her - "I am going to mechanics, to find out how long will it take to repair our ship."

His answer made her baffled, she even started to play with her robe's left sleeve thoughtlessly - "And... is there something that you want me to do?"

He smiles - "No, you can spend this time however you want. I suggest you to visit market, it's not far from here and you had never seen something like that." - then Kai'tuku pulls the hood over his head and starts walking away but stops abruptly - "But be careful, we don't know if there aren't any members of the group, that attacked us, here."

"Of course" - he nods at her and walks away.

Not knowing what else she could do, she listens to Kai'tuku's advice and walks toward market. The trip takes her several minutes but once she gets a full view of it, she stops and just stares. She, of course, already visited many worlds and seen incredible things but never like that.

The market is placed on square plaza and is surrounded by traditional two-story buildings (A.N. meaning that there is ground floor, first floor and second floor) in various shades of earth and sand colors, richly decorated by many frescoes and reliefs.

But it's not the most amazing thing. This title falls to market's content. As far as she can see there are items from over the galaxy. Armors, weapons, ship's parts but also food, so much, colorful food, ingredients, drinkables, clothes, pets in well prepared catwalks. This whole place is buzzing with life, but it's also well organized. Every item, Regina assumes that just like stands, has it's place. Imperials and republicans trade with each other in, there is no other word for that, friendly manner and that's very surprising, considering how contacts between those two fractions look like in other parts of galaxy. Although even here it can be noticed, but apparently not on the market.

She walks in between stands full of fruits and vegetables, their aromas mix and create sweet scent, with traces of the smell of earth after the rain. One of trades offers her a fruit, Regina doesn't know it's name and it's too loud to ask for the clearance. The fruit is blood-red ball in the size of orange. It's seed chamber hangs outside, the trader rips it off and hands her the fruit. She thanks him and walks away, biting into the fruit, it's pulp reminds apple in consistency and is very sweet and juicy.

Regina notices the commotion at the end of small alley, then hears two shots. She quickly finishes eating and she moves into that direction. There, between group of people, lies member of Empire's Army, by his uniform it seems he is high in their ranks, with wound in the right knee, made by blaster. His own lays near him. She looks around, notices movement - two people, one hurt in arm, looks like scratch, but must hurt a lot and runs after them. Regina quickly reaches corner in which they turned but they are gone already. She exhales and looks for traces of those people for several minutes, but there are none.

"Don't bother Jedi, you won't find them." - says male voice from behind her, she turns and notices local merchant.

"Why are you saying that? You know who they are?" - Regina is studying his face and body movement, looking for any traces of lie or deception, but he just shrugs and puts hands into his pockets.

"They are part of Resistance and know this place better than anyone else. If they don't want you to find them, you won't." - she keeps looking at him, urging to continue - "Besides... between you and me, that imperial scum deserved what he got."

She won't get anything more from him, he also has a point, those two know Marama better than she does, chances to find them ate very small.

Sighing, she lets him know, that she doesn't have any more questions and he can go if he wants, and he walks away.

After a while she leaves that place too and heads to republic's airstrip, thinking about whole situation. Thanks to it she had a chance to observe that weird relation Empire and Republic have on this moon, she can't stop thinking if it will look the same on Tipua.

That one merchant who spoke to her, is the same man who gave additional portion of ice cream to imperial couple, clearly on their date. She knows they are imperials thanks to uniforms. Not long after that he calls other imperial a scum, of course, she doesn't know what that man have done to deserve being shot in the knee.

Reaching the airstrip she comes to conclusion, that this is a very weird planetary system.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked and let me know what you think :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, it's me with new chapter.
> 
> I don't own OUaT or Star Wars, all possible mistakes are mine.
> 
> Hope you will enjoy!

**CHAPTER 3**

"Regina you are back, good. Our shuttle arrived five minutes ago and we can board it at any time." - Kai'tuku says as a greeting. Airstrip they are on is big, especially for settlement of this size. Not far away stands huge hangar and, as Regina can only imagine, it's full of various ships belonging to Republic, Empire or people who don't identify themselves with either side. On Kai'tuku's left side stands Killian Jones, what strongly surprises Regina, as both pilots were supposed to wait for their ship to be repaired.

"Then we are leaving Marama, right Master?" - she asks him, standing in front of both men, eying Killian.

"Yes, how was your trip?" - he smiles at her knowingly, she knows that he knows she is curious about why younger of Jones is here, but he won't tell her, he is waiting for her to ask the question. It is the old game they have been playing for as long as she remembers, in the beginning he used it to teach her patience, but now he uses it just because he can. 'Not this time Master.' - she thinks, determined to win this round. Then responds, crossing arms on chest - "You were right, local market is something. I believe that things presented here are from across whole galaxy."

They start walking, hand in hand, in direction of their shuttle, Killian few steps behind them. Kai'tuku rises his eyebrow - "Oh? That's all? I've heard that something interesting happened while you were there."

"How?"

"I am a Jedi Master and I'm just that good." - he emits so much confidency in what he is saying that she almost believes him. Almost.

In that moment they enter the shuttle, it's a standardized transportation ship used by Republic Army everywhere across the galaxy, when estimated arrival time is shorter than six hours. On the ship there are only two rooms, cockpit and ship's deck filled with armchairs. They sit down, securing their belts. Regina has her Master on right side and Killian sits in front of him. They are the only passengers and soon they can feel vibrations made by working engine.

"If I may interrupt" - Killian joins the talk and turns to the man - "from what my brother said you are an extraordinary Jedi, Master Kai'tuku, but..." - he now directs his words to Regina - "WE heard about Resistance action from one of airstrip mechanics." - she smirks at that, in the same time Kai'tuku's groan can be heard.

"Why I agreed to take you with us again?" - it's question directed at Killian, who smiles, knowing well that now he is in the centre of bickering attack.

"You and my brother said that he had to oversee repairs but you two" - he points at both Jedi - "still need a pilot you can trust. You know, with all that mercenary attacks and nature of your mission." - Regina's smile widens at that, she've won that round. She looks at Kai'tuku triumphantly, who now sagged into his chair and is pouting like a child.

"You needn't answer that, boy." - then Kai'tuku trails hand through his hair, still pouting, what makes Regina and Killian share amused looks. - "What were you trying to do when you followed those people?" - Kai'tuku asks Regina, with serious expression on his face.

"I actually didn't plan anything. Maybe asks them several questions."

He nods at that - "Very well, now that everything is settled, we will arrive on Tipua in forty minutes, I suggest both of you to gather as much energy as you can. We will be attending a royal court after all." - he winks at them and then closes eyes, clearly intending to fill whole trip with nap. Killian shrugs following his lead, what leaves Regina alone, to think, but soon she too falls into dreamless sleep.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

All three of them woke up before the landing, after which they were made to fill many forms to confrim that they are who they say they are. Then, under guard they were lead to White's palace, they were told it was for their protection, Regina found it ridiculous as two from their group, which contains three people, are Jedi. By expressions of Kai'tuku and Killian she knows they think the same thing.

The building is tall, tallest on whole planet. It wasn't always like that, it was rebuild during reign of Leopold, it was supposed to be monument of his power, he also issued an edict, which said that no one could build building taller than the palace. On the outside it's white, with silver details like balconies balustrades, window sills and flowery designs, added by Queen Mary Margaret right after her coronation. It was done in order to show sympathetic side of crown and in overall goodness that was and still is the guiding principle of Queen's reign. It doesn't hurt that those designs are perfectly covering positions of canons and turrets. Insides of palace are just rich. On every inch of floor lays deep red, fluffy and thick carpet, walls, full of various paintings and holographs, are white and there are also sconces that fill the hall with warm light, as on this and three upper levels of building there aren't any windows and only one door. On the floor are situated sculptures, plants and chairs for people, as the ground floor is open for everyone for whole day. Regina knows that this fact will make protecting the royal family harder. Whole furniture and interior apperance is kept in white, blue and silver colors, of course without counting the carpet.

"Wait here, you are going to be announced soon." - says one of the guards and, not waiting for answer, enters the room, which, considering what is going to happen, has to be a throne room.

Killian is the one to break the silence - "I must admit, I feel strongly out of place here." - and pretends to shiver. Regina looks at him, he is wearing dark grey, pattern free, battle pants, with legs stuffed into black combat boots and blacks, long sleeved shirt, he also wears an utility belt, made of dark brown leather with blaster in holster.

Before any of them has a chance to respond, the door open and they are lead inside. Throne room is spacious, also kept in white, blue and silver colors. At the other side of it, in front of door and on elevation are standing three thrones. On biggest one, the one in the centre, sits the Queen. She has long black hair, hazel eyes and is wearing white, long sleeved gown, which reaches ground, with silver details in form of unspecified lines on whole gown. She also has a silver tiara, with royal blue apatites in spherical shape in it. It is a substitute for coronation crown, that Leopold was wearing daily, which is locked in White's treasury, heavily guarded. On Queen's left side, is her husband David in dark pants and boots, with white long sleeved shirt on which he has blue marine coat with no patterns. It really highlights his, also blue, eyes, he has short, dirt-blonde hair. On Mary Margaret's right side, on throne situated half step back, sits their daughter, Emma White. She has long, wavy blonde hair, green eyes. She is wearing a long, white, spread coat with blue buttoned shirt underneath, white pants and boots.

They come closer to thrones when announcer started introducing them to royal family. - "Your Majesties I'd like to introduce to you Jedi Master Kai'tuku, his apprentice and Jedi Knight Regina Mills and Republic's pilot, lieutenant Killian Jones."

They bowed, slightly, just like ceremonial instructs, then Kai'tuku speaks - "It's a pleasure to be here, although circumstances of our visit could be better."

Queen Mary Margaret stands up, her posture regal, as one would expect from the queen, and comes closer to stand in front of Kai'tuku then shake his hand - "I couldn't agree more, Master Jedi." - her voice demands respect, but in the same time, is also gentle and warm. - "I hope you don't mind me asking... your companions were introduced with use of their surnames, but you weren't, I assume you have one, then why-"

"I don't mind at all Your Majesty. I do have a surname, or rather had. Once I became a Jedi Master I abandoned it." - he smiles at Mary Margaret.

"Why?" - it's the question coming from behind Queen's back, asked by the Princess, who, as Regina noticed, becames intrested more and more in this encounter, since finding out they are Jedi. Regina couldn't help but notice two other things too, namely first thing is the man standing behind Princess throne. He has curly brown hair, beard, loose brown coat, pants and boots, sometimes Regina can catch a glimpse of his two blasters, each on one of his hips. The other thing is Princess leaning her weight on right side, holding her left arm stiff, muscles tensed, what can be seen even through that coat. It looks like she was hurt.

Kai'tuku looks at her before responding - "I can't explain it, Your Royal Highness, I just felt it was the right thing to do." - he pauses, thinking, then almost shyly, continues - "The Force showed me this way and I followed it."

Princess furrows her brows and ponders over it - "The Force?"

"It may sounds crazy, but force sensitive people listen to what it suggests us." - smile never disappears from his face

"It sounds crazy-" - The Princess wanted to say something more, but was cut by Queen's "Emma" and disapproving look.

"Is there anything else you need from us right now?" - Queen asks in order to change topic of discussion.

Kai'tuku and Killian exchange looks then younger of Jones answers - "Actually there is something, during our journey here we encountered certain troubles with our ship. My brother and also a Captain stayed on Marama to oversee the repairs, which should take two weeks. But we, as you are aware, we need a ship in those weeks too. Could we borrow one of yours and probably install some modifications." - after a while he adds, like he remembered it right in that moment - "Your Majesty..."

She smiles at him, while coming back to throne and sitting on it - "Of course, we will determine the details later." - when they nodded, showing no will to ask more questions she continued - "You are dismissed." - they bowed again and left the room. Regina not before glancing at the Princess again. She watches them leave, while leaning chin on right hand, left still stiff and in the same position, what assures Regina of Princess injury. She decides to leave that observation to herself, even is she has a suspicion as to reason of that, she isn't absolutely sure, she will have to discuss it with Princess herself.

Once outside the room they collectively sigh in relief. Killian does it most visibly, then speaks, crouching down - "I must say that the atmosphere in that room" - he points at throne room - "is thick."

"They are a royal family, there are facades they need to keep." - Regina says while standing with her arms crossed on chest and head turned in direction of the door.

"Ehhh... perhaps you're right." - he rubs back of his head - "What do you think Master Jedi?"

Kai'tuku is standing with his hands clasped behind his back and untill now, was looking at various paintings on the walls. But as soon as he was addressed, he turned to them - "I think we need to stop using those tiring titles. What do you think, Killian?"

He just smiled at Kai'tuku's offer and stood up to squeeze hos hand - "I'll do it happily." - he says, then glances at her - "Does it work for us too?"

She looks at him for a moment, not saying anything, considering her options, or rather, pretending to. She knows that usisng titles won't work for long, it would just add more professionalism than is needed, especially with what they've seen so far. No, they need to trust each other, for their own sake, but also for the sake of Whites. - "I guess it will."

"Bloody hell... I never imagined I'd address two Jedi by their names." - Regina shrugs at that and Kai'tuku smiles, then they are approached by the same guard as before

"Her Majesty asks you to wait in one of the rooms. I'm supposed to escort you there, so please follow me." - they do as he asks and soon find themselves in yet another room with similar inferior as rest of the palace, the only difference is big wooden table in the centre of it. - "The royal family will join you as soon as they can, please wait here." - once again without waiting for response, he leaves, door slamming behind him. Regina looks at the door for a while, then turns and looks around. There are several chairs standing near walls, no windows and that's actually it, besides table there are no other things. She concludes it has to be one of, probably, many meeting rooms in the palace. Coming closer to table she notices engraved and properly colored coat of arms on it. It's divided to two parts by silver line, in shape of inverted V. Upper part is filled by seven white flowers with blue border and lower by blue rampant lion. Coat of arms of White family, it hadn't changed for centuries.

They spent in that room half an hour in silence, when door open to reveal whole royal family and Graham Humbert entering the room.

"I hope you do not mind waiting for so long, unfortunately we couldn't handle this situation differently." - says King David, it's the first time they hear him speak. His voice is pleasant to listen to but also firm, demanding respect and to by heard by others.

"It was no problem at all, Your Majesty." - says Kai'tuku, while turning to Whites fully. - "We understand that duty must come first."

"Indeed it has to." - says Queen, smiling and interlacing fingers with her husband - "But now we can concentrate on your mission. Maybe start with what happened to your ship?"

All three of them look at each other, Kai'tuku sighs and rubs back of his neck - "Well..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END
> 
> Of this chapter, don't worry.
> 
> I really hope you liked it. Let me know what you think.
> 
> Have a nice day!
> 
> Oh! And also thank you for kudos and bookmark.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to publish this chapter before going back to work and luckily I succeeded.
> 
> I don't own OUaT, Star Wars or it's characters. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 4**

**Twenty minutes later**

"Are we understanding it correctly? You were attacked by unknown mercenary group on your way here?" - asks the Queen, right after exchanging looks with her husband. Regina knows them for short time, but it's amazing how easily they can communicate with just a look.

"Yes, Your Majesty." - Kai'tuku confirms Queen's words.

Exchange of looks again and this time speaks the King - "Do you think that Empire could have hired them to stop your mission before it even started?"

"It's most probable, but also unusual. Generally Empire deals with problems using their own power and influences." - Kai'tuku scratches his beard - "Of course this situation is not normal and we should expect everything."

The Queen stands in front of the table and leans on it - "What are you going to do now?"

"We will proceed as planned, meaning I will guard both of you and Regina" - he pointed her with a wave of his hand and when they all looked at her she responded with a nod - "will guard Princess Emma. And, just as it was established earlier, we will be at your sides continuously"

"What?" - so far calm discussion is interrupted by very surprised and also livid Princess, what Regina noticed right away, even if she does a wonderful job at hiding it and Regina assumes it had to come with being the heir. Now the Princess is addressing her parents, hands on her hips - "You never said that the Jedi would be with us the whole time!"

The King clenches his jaw and too places hands on his hips, but says nothing, just calmly looks at Princess. The Queen sighs and moves left hand up in, what is supposed to be, calming gesture. - "Emma..."

"Don't 'Emma' me mom." - Regina and Killian exchange looks, they both feel uncomfortable with being spectators to royal's family argument.

"Their presence changes nothing, but we need them to protect us." - the Queen tries her best, but it's not working so far. David is a permanent supportive presence standing right behind Mary Margaret.

"But I have someone who protects me, Graham. You gave him this job, remember?" - the Princess points at him and seems almost desperate to not being protected by Jedi and if Regina is right, she has reason to be.

"Of course we do remember that Emma, but having Jedi with us is what we need and this is going to happen, you like it or not. They both will protect you and you will behave. End of discussion." - unluckily for Princess her father is adamant.

Regina observes her clenching jaw then saying - "Fine" - turning around and leaving the room at quick pace. Graham Humbert wants to follow her but is stopped by the Queen, who looks expectantly at Regina.

"It'll be better if I follow her." - says Regina, walking out the room and, in the last moment, noticing a rim of Princess' coat disappearing around the corner. She follows Emma to upper levels of building, she is also sure that Princess knows what Regina is doing, but she doesn't stop or slow down, just walks to, what Regina believes is, her chambers.

The first room is a living room. There is a comfortably looking couch and armchairs. Near the walls are standing high bookshelves, some filled with traditional paper books, some with datacrones. On one wall, the one in front of Regina, are big windows, that allow sunlight to enter the room, which is maintained in White's colors. There are two doors and one of them is ajar, clear sign that Emma walked through it. Regina does the same and finds herself in Princess' bedroom. There is a comfortable looking bed, it takes big part of available space, big wardrobe, door that most probably is leading to bathroom. Regina is not wasting more time and walks to open balcony door, noticing that it's, just like all windows, protected by barrier. She walks thorough it and finds Princess, who grips railing with her right hand, left hangs stiff at her side, eyes moving frantically while she bites her lip. Those are clear signs that she's thinking about today's revelations, about what to do.

Regina makes her presence known to the Princess by grunting. She turns to her fast, wide-fast and startled. It seems the movement was too fast as she winces, what Regina notices immediately. - "Your Royal Highness."

"Jedi..." - Emma White quickly collects herself - "Did my parents send you to check up on me?" - she asks with noticeable resignation or defeat, turning head to the right, looking at city underneath them.

Regina walks to the railing and grips it with both hands, looking at the city too, buildings are lower than the palace, most of them is made of steel and similar materials. Setting sun is beautifully reflecting in them. The city is so big that she can't see where it ends, even from here - "They did." - she glances at Princess to see her reaction. She tightened her grip on the railing and clenched jaw - "They just want it to work. And while I understand it might be an inconvenience for you, with your additional duties or rather activities, to have me around... we are here to stay and keep you safe."

"Additional activities?" - Princess, who now looks at her and took a step back, starts panicking, although it doesn't show much on the outside - "I have no idea what you are talking about."

Regina smiles knowingly, letting go of the railing and turning fully to the Princess - "Of course you don't. That's why you were and possibly are, so angry about this whole situation." - she pauses and crosses hands on chest - "That's also why you were hurt in left arm."

"I-" - Emma visibly swallows.

Raising her hand she interrupts the Princess - "Please don't lie to me, I saw you and Graham earlier today on Maram." - she's sure she's right, she has to be.

Princess sighs and rubs her eyes - "Yes, you're right. How did you know that?"

Regina smiles - "Honestly it was a guess based on how you held your arm."

"Really? That's all? Just the way I held my arm?" - the Princess can't believe in what she's hearing. She put her right hand on her hip.

"Yes, that's all." - Regina shrugs, puts left hand on the railing and looks to the left, at the city again, becoming serious - "I want to make one thing clear Your Royal Highness, whatever affiliation you have with this group..." - she looks back at the Princess, who raised her chin and looks at Regina expectantly - "You need to put it on hold. No contacting them and what's more important, no taking part in their operations."

Princess opens her mouth to say something but is cut by someone calling her name. A minute later Graham Humbert appears in the door, amused Killian close behind him.

"Emma, there you are! Is everything alright?" - Regina raises her eyebrow at the question - 'Why wouldn't she be alright? I am no danger to her.' - she thinks, but Princess just smiles and relaxes before responding.

"Yes Graham, we were just discussing details of our cooperation" - she points at Regina and it seems that this is a moment when he realizes that he's not alone with the Princess.

"Oh! Right! Hello, I'm Graham Humbert, bodyguard."

"Regina Mills, Jedi" - she imitates his introduction and they shake hands as a greeting.

"It's nice too meet you" - he says, half nervous, half excited because of meeting the Jedi.

"Likewise." - Regina says, letting go of his hand and looking at Killian who raises his eyebrows and shows her a thumb up, after which he too joins them on balcony and puts his hand around Graham's shoulders, saying

"It seems that your introduction went smoother than ours." - clearly it amuses him

Regina cast a glance at, now, frowing Princess - "Oh really?"

"Yes, he's very commited to his work, I'm sure his help and loyalty are going to be invaluable." - he grins and hooks his thumbs on the loops of his pants.

She smiles, both Princess and Graham are blushing and sheepish, he rubs back of his head. Regina tilts her head down and closes eyes exhaling air while saying first word - "Good, but what both of you are doing here?"

She isn't sure if that's possible, but Killian grins even wider - "Well... the Queen, shortly after you left, decided that all of most important things, that apply to all of us were discussed. He-" - Killian points at Graham with his thumb - "was supposed to show me available ships so I could pick one."

Graham interrupts him - "And I'm going to do just that!"

"Aye mate, of course you are." - Killian pats Graham's shoulder, then turns to Regina again - "But first he had to check up on our dear Princess here, its good to see you again Your Royal Highness," - he directs that to Emma - "as if being around Jedi wasn't safe enough."

"Thank you Graham, you can go back to your task." - the Princess says to him in a friendly manner, smiling encouragingly.

He nods - "Okay, let's go Killian. You gonna pick your ship finally." - with that they both leave the balcony and soon after the chambers.

Regina once again turns to Princess, wanting to continue their talk - "Your Royal Highness, do you have any objections to what I said earlier?"

Princess smiles and shakes her head - "No I don't, your... proposition makes sense. Jedi following a member of Resistance would cause more harm than good." - she pauses, as if she's pondering about something, she even rubs her chin, then continues - "I have one condition though."

"And what is that?" - asks Regina while crossing hands on her chest

"Call me Emma, if we are going to work together it will be more comfortable."

Regina smiles - "Very well, Emma" - she empathizes her name - "I look forward to working with you." - Emma snorts at that phrase. Regina knows it's commonly used on Tipua and all surrounding planets and moons, when business partners agree with rules of their cooperation, especially if they have to withstand each other for longer than one day. She did it to see Emma's reaction, she's not sure what she expected, but snorting wasn't even on bottom of her list. Turning back to the city she continues - "You should talk to your parents."

It results in Emma's sigh and resigned - "I know." - but doesn't make a move, Regina looks at her in meaningful way - "I should do it now, right?" - and nods, answering the question. - "Fine." - with that Emma leaves the balcony, Regina close behind her.

They walk through halls in silence till one thought enters Regina's mind - "Who else knows about your..." - she tries to find appropriate word, one that won't make topic of their talk oblivious, but in the same time Emma will know what she means - "let's say, hobby?"

Emma widens her eyes at that - "Hobby? Really?" - she shakes her head before continuing - "Me, Graham and now you." - after short consideration, she quickly adds - "I know we should have talked about this earlier, but I will be thankful if it stays that way."

Regina was watching Emma as she spoke, her face full of determination and seriousness, but also, if that's possible, calmness. Now when it's her turn to speak, she looks ahead - "Things between you and your parents, the secrets you have or don't... as long as they won't endanger any of you, are none of my business." - she glances at Emma again and notices that she awaits a clear answer - "I won't tell them anything as long as you want."

Emma smiles brightly, the biggest smile today, hearing that - "Good, thank you." - and if Regina could think things like that, and she totally can't, she would think that this is one of most beautiful smiles she ever seen, but she doesn't think that. No. Never.

They are not far from the room in which the Queen, King and Kai'tuku should be, but there is one mor thing that can't leave Regina's mind - "How long is Graham your bodyguard?"

"I'm not sure, officially five years, but I think he protected me way before that."

"What do you mean?"

Emma stops walking and turns to Regina - "My parents found him during some diplomatic mission ten years ago, on Huara, I've heard there was some war between Sith Lords and because of them it's impossible to live on this planet. He was thirteen at the time, mom and dad took him in and raised, since then he is like brother to me."

"I see." - Regina can imagine the hollow expression on her face she learnt to wear when she hears name of that planet. She swallows hard, trying to push back the images of buring buildings, cities, the whole planet and people on it.

In opposition to her, Emma talks about it with something close to excitement, but mixed with sadness - "Supposedly the fires that started back then are still-" - she is cut by Regina

"Burning? Yes they are." - Regina rubs her eyes - "Let's go." - she says and starts walking again, but after few steps she notices that Emma isn't following her. She turns and they stand like that for few moments, looking at each other, Regina with question in her eyes and Emma studying her, untill she decides she've got what she was searching for and starts walking too, bypassing Regina, who lets out a silent sigh.

They soon enter a room, it's interior is old-fashioned, kept in warm bronzes and dark reds, there is a couch, few armchairs, around the room various plants are placed. Clearly it's room designed for relaxation of the Royal Couple, which sits on couch. They both are reading something and Queen drinks tea.

Regina looks to the right and notices Kai'tuku, who sits on a chair near the wall with closed eyes and hands crossed over his chest. It looks like he is asleep, but Regina knows it's not true. As Regina comes closer to him, she hears Emma approaching her parents and talking to them.

She stands at his side - "Kai'tuku?" - hearing her voice, he opens one eye and glances at her, then opens the second.

"Regina, I see you came to understanding with Princess Emma." - she nods, confirming his observation - "Good, I knew you would." - he suddenly stands up - "Now, you are here, I will go check if Killian had already choosen a ship. I've already spoken of that with Queen and King. You will wait here till I come back." - she nods again and he leaves the room.

In the meantime Emma was speaking to her parents and, in fact, still is. Regina sits down on the floor next to chair and starts meditating, but she doesn't fall into trance fully. She is able to hear Royal Family talking and is aware of what is happening around her. Meditation will allow her to reach appropriate level of connection to Force, that will help her with one thing, later.

**Fourty minutes later**

Regina opens her eyes and stands up as soon as she notices Kai'tuku entering the room. Royal Family glances at him then, but continues to talk among themselves.

He walks to her, smiling and speaks - "He can't decide." - and hearing that she smiles too, thinking - 'Of course he can't' - Kai'tuku leans closer and says in hushed tone - "But I managed to move forward the second part of our task."

"Really?" - she's eager to learn as much as she can.

"Yes, but I will tell you more later, when they" - he points at tge family with his head - "will be asleep." - clearly he can see disappointment in her face - "Don't worry, it's going to be sooner than later, c'mon we should join them." - he adds and after patting her shoulder, walks toward one of armchairs.

Regina sighs and joins them too. It seems she will have to wait to get some answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see huh? Sorry guys but I've been in reading mood rather than writing mood. I'm working on that though.
> 
> Some of you might've noticed that I added a tag that says "Possible character death", just keep that in mind and feel warned.
> 
> I don't own OUaT, Star Wars or any characters but OC. All mistakes are mine.
> 
> Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5**

**Four hours later**

Regina and Emma are walking back to princess' chambers after spending time with royal couple and Kai'tuku. Those last four hours have passed on the conversation about nothing important, there where no comments that could help Jedi in revealing Leopold's history, but Regina expected that. After all they may not know anything about the artefact, but Kai'tuku said he learnt something. She has no idea how he did that or when. There was one interesting information that Whites shared with them, something that surprised both Regina and her Master, as no one informed them of that earlier. There will be held a farewell to Empire's ambassador on Tipua. It won't be sad, official ceremony, but an enthusiastic celebration on the streets, something like festival. And it's not because the Empire's ambassador is leaving, no. When official from any planet or political power leaves, they organize this kind of event, in order to leave as best impression as possible. In few days new ambassador is going to arrive and will be greeted in the same way as Jedi and Killian.

Emma is walking to Regina's right, so she slightly turns her head in that direction and asks - "Do you have any particular plans for tomorrow?"

The Princess' eyes widen for a moment, she was lost in thoughts and didn't expect any form of interaction from Regina, as she was quiet during last four hours - "I have been thinking about visiting a friend." - noticing Regina's suspicious look she adds - "Not that kind of friend, we have a deal remember?"

Regina looks ahead before responding - "Yes."

"Anyway, I am talking about Ruby Lucas and Granny."

Blinking she interrupts Emma - "Wait, your grandmother? Aren't they both dead?" - Regina recalls reading about how Queen's mother died when she was twelve and King's mother died day after the wedding.

Regina is able to see how Emma clenches her jaw and puts right hand into coat's pocket, then shrugs with right shoulder - "Yes they are dead. Granny is Ruby's grandmother, but she worked in the palace for a long time. Started not long after my grandfather's coronation. She helped to raise my mother and me, when my parents where off on another planets. That's how I met Ruby."

"I see." - after a pause she adds - "She's not working here anymore?"

Emma shakes her head, smiling - "No, mom said that not long after her father's death Granny left to palace and opened a diner." - Regina raises her eyebrows at that. Who would leave a good job for a royal family to open a diner? Emma must know that the question appeared in her head, because she continues - "According to Granny, it was always her daughter's dream. She wanted to honor that."

"What happened to her?"

"She died when I was very little, don't really know how, some accident. Why are you asking?"

"I just wanted to know, it's better to know what not to say during first meeting. I like to come prepared." - Regina knows it's just part of the truth, she can't possibly say that she is investigating the extent of Leopold's connections to the Empire, nor can she say that Granny may know something and if so then her daughter's death may not be an accident.

"Oh? Did you prepare to come here too?" - they are standing in front of chamber's door. Emma's right hand is hovering above the panel that will open the door and she's facing Regina, who doesn't know why but gulps.

"Yes." - Emma smiles at that response, it's a big, mischievous smile and Regina doesn't know why she does that. She told the truth, she prepared as much as she could, read all informations about Tipua and royal family she could find in Jedi archives, why it granted her that reaction? She has no idea.

Still smiling Emma opens the door and enters the room, Regina passes her and stands in front of the window, hands behind her back and looks out at the city, now dark, lightened up by lanterns. She knows she has to tell Kai'tuku about Granny as fast as possible. Probably tonight during their meeting. Then they will decide what to do. Regina turns and looks at Emma again, quickly realizing that she's staring at her expectantly - "What?"

Emma smirks a little and tilts head to the right - "I asked if meeting them tomorrow is okay."

"Of course, why wouldn't it be?" - she is surprised by that question and she won't lie. The only thing the Princess can't do for now, is meeting Resistance members.

Emma just shrugs and walks toward the bedroom - "Better be sure." - but she stops and turns back to Regina - "You are supposed to protect me 24 hours per day right?"

"Yes." - it's a simple answer, while she awaits for what Emma will do, or say.

Princess takes few steps, coming closer to Regina, while asking - "Where are you going to sleep?"

"Here." - Regina says it as it is the most obvious thing in the galaxy and, at the same time, wonders if Emma is seriously asking those questions. If she is supposed to protect her the whole time, what she had learnt earlier this day, then she has to be near her. It's logical, right?

"On what? It's not like there is second bed in here." - then Emma continues, muttering to herself and pacing around the room - "Why no one prepared anything? Jedi have to sleep somewhere too."

It's quite amusing view, but when Emma starts walking in direction of exit, Regina steps in her way and puts hands on her shoulders - "Everything is alright Emma, you see that couch? It looks comfortable, more comfortable than many things I slept on in the past."

Emma blinks and looks at the couch for a while, before looking back at Regina, she has a calmer voice though - "You are not sleeping on the couch for however long you are going to be here." - she pauses and tries to push past Regina, but she keeps strong hold on Emma's shoulders. The movement caused Emma to aggravate the wound and she hisses in pain.

Regina quickly drops her right hand from the shoulder and speaks - "Couch is enough for tonight. If you insist you can take care of sleeping arrangements tomorrow." - she receives a nod as an answer - "Good, now take that coat off." - with that she starts tugging at the material with her left hand

"Wait, what? Why?" - Emma stills Regina's hand and looks at her with questioning look, Emma might be taken aback a little, maybe more than a little.

"I want to see your wound."

"Oh. Okay." - Emma removes the coat and throws it at nearby chair. The action reveals her blue, as it turns out, sleeveless shirt and white bandage that is wrapped around Emma's bicep.

Regina carefully unwraps it and sees a clean wound. Most probably Graham took care of it. Luckily for Emma it was just a scratch, it created a shallow, longitudinal wound. Skin around it is burned, not much though, as both imperial and republican blasters issued to officials are less powerful than the ones used by soldiers. It's suppose to ensure wielder's safety, nothing more, but many people increase blasters power.

Glancing at Emma's face she says - "I think I can help with that." - and manages to notice surprised and at the same time curious expression before focusing on the wound. Regina moves her right hand and holds open palm above the wound, closing eyes and allows the Force she accumulated during meditation to slowly cover, envelop and heal it. The action brings a feel of calmness, but even if she doesn't use this ability often, she knows that once the healing ends she will be much more tired. She doesn't know how using the Force feels for other Jedi, or even for Sith, but for her it feels like swimming. During the... process most things are easier for her, but at the cost of constant wariness, monitoring her moves and fatigue when it ends. Of course level of said fatigue depends on what she is doing, how much time she spent on training certain techniques.

Regina opens her eyes and takes hand away, the wound is gone, the only trace of it is slightly pinker and more delicate skin. - "There, as good as new."

"Wow. That's impressive."

She doesn't respond to that, for her it's just another ability and there are many other Jedi that are better at using it. - "Go to sleep Princess, tomorrow is going to be a long day." - she folds the bandage and puts it on one of the shelves.

Emma looks at her arm a while longer, then rubs her forehead and let's out an exasperated sigh - "Emma" - but nods anyway and walks to the bedroom - "Goodnight Regina."

"Goodnight. Emma." - Regina is able to see, small tired smile on Emma's face before the door to the bedroom close. She turns and takes off her robe and puts it on the same one as Emma's coat, then sits on the couch.

Despite tiredness she can't go to sleep yet, she has to wait for Kai'tuku. She just hopes he will be able to sneak out soon. Regina leans on the backrest and spreads her hands on it, inhaling deeply. Even several minutes later she can still hear Emma walking in her room, preparing for bed. Regina doesn't know what to think about her. In official, public life of royal family she seems to be holding back. Attending gathering when she has to and only to behave like an inexperienced teenager. Well... that's what she was able to find about the Princess in many documents she read preparing for mission. But even one, not whole day proves that there is something more to Emma, something that most of people don't notice. It's not only her being part of Resistance, there is something more that she can't quite understand just yet, it's like-

Regina is pulled from her musings by silent knocks on the door, she looks in direction of the bedroom, but Emma is silent, hopefully already asleep. She stands up and goes to the door and walks out into the corridor.

"I'm glad you're not asleep yet Regina." - says Kai'tuku enthusiastically and, what irritates Regina, full of energy, with his hands hidden in sleeves of his robe.

"Yes, what you find out? And who's with the Queen and the King?" - she doesn't have an energy or will to play his games and she hopes he will notice that.

"I left Killian watching over them, if something suspicious happens, he is supposed to inform me immediately." - after saying that Kai'tuku becomes serious - "I managed to establish that not far from the palace lives a person who were working here for almost all of Leopold's reign."

"Whe counted on finding that sort of person. Do you think they remember something interesting?" - Regina hopes they do, it could move their task forward significantly.

He smiles but his eyes are scanning their surroundings, no one should heard what they are talking about after all - "Even better, she used to write diary, old fashioned diary, ink on paper."

"Really?" - that's a great news, those sort of notes are harder to tamper with and if someone would try to do so, it could be noticed easily.

"Yes. I need to stay with royal couple as they will bid farewell to ambassador, so you are going to get that diary. The owner name is Eugenia Lucas, she owns-" - he tries to continue but Regina cuts him off quickly.

"Lucas? Does she have a granddaughter named Ruby?" - she decides it can't be coincidence, two Lucas women working at the palace for similar amount of time? She takes half-step toward Kai'tuku, her body unconsciously leaning to him, as if it would make him speak faster.

He blinks several times and just looks at her, finally scratching his beard after which he says - "Yes. How do you know that?"

Regina, crossing her hand on chest, memorizes to thank Emma, thanks to their tomorrow's trip she managed to surprise her Master into a close to full silence state. She can almost see how his mind is working to answer the question before she tells him. - "Emma wants to visit her and Ruby Lucas tomorrow." - she pauses to check if he knows who is who, of course he does - "She knows them for a long time."

"Very well." - he is still playing with his beard, second hand lays on his hip - "It makes things easier. Killian will be able to fully focus on upgrading the ship while you get that diary."

"How am I supposed to do that? Steal it or convince her to give it to us?" - she doubts she can steal it, not with Emma there, besides if that sort of thing goes missing the same day a new person arrives, everyone would immediately know she has it.

He raises his hand, as he would want to stop that sort of thinking by physical action - "No need to do that. I've already spoken to her, she agreed to help us. She will give it to you, so take a bag" - Regina nods, this night meeting is becoming better with every minute - "She also knows that this whole situation must remain a secret."

"Good." - she says, untangling her arms and straightening her clothes - "When you've done all of that?"

He smiles - "Experience and a bit of free time while you watched over the royal family." - Kai'tuku looks at her - "You look tired, that will be all then, unless you have something?" - when she shakes her head he continues - "Very well, rest, we will see each other tomorrow. Oh! And if you will have time you may start reading it."

Regina nods once again and walks in direction of the door, turning her head one last time this night in direction of Kai'tuku - "Goodnight Master."

"Sleep well." - he responds and silently walks away, she looks after him for a while and then enters the room.

Regina decides that before falling asleep, she needs to check up on the Princess and so she walks to the bedroom. Once there she notices that Emma is sleeping peacefully, duvet covering her whole body, up to the tip of her nose. Regina has no idea how Emma isn't boiling under the covers, she would for sure but deduces that Princess has to be used to this. With that thought she leaves the room and, walking to the couch and sitting on it, she puts her lightsaber on the ground, near the couch, it will allow her to reach it quickly if necessary. After that she removes her boots, arm wraps, belt, obi, tabards and outer tunic, then lays down, gets in comfortable position and falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short? Maybe... Idk, it feels like good place to end this chapter.
> 
> Hope you liked. See you next time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! New chapter! I hope it is worth waiting.
> 
> As always I don't own OUaT, Star Wars or it's characters. All OC are mine, as are any mistakes.
> 
> The OUaT characters may be OOC, I really don't know.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

**Chapter 6**

**NEXT DAY, MORNING**

Regina wakes up when first rays of sunlight land on her eyes. Everything is silent, signal that Princess is still asleep, she doesn't know if she should wake her or not. She won't and decides to freshen herself up in the meantime. Regina puts on her outer tunic, tabards, obi, belt and boots, then fixes lightsaber to belt. Now comes a little harder part, she needs to sneak in Princess bathroom without waking Emma.

Thankfully she is able to do so and quickly cleans herself then comes back to living room and sits on couch, putting her arm wraps on then she waits.

Emma leaves her bedroom an hour later, ready for a day, wearing dark brown pants and sleeveless tunic on which she has, also sleeveless, blue coat with high collar. On both arms, in place where she has wound mark, she put dark brown arm straps that hide the mark.

She looks at sitting Regina - "Oh! You are awake already. How did you sleep?"

Regina stands up, smirking, to greet her - "Hello to you too."

"Hi." - Emma is a little sheepish while saying that

Regina is putting on her robe - "And to answer you question, I've slept very well."

Emma smiles - "Good." - then puts hands on hips - "Can we go?"

"Now?" - Emma nods eagerly - "You don't want to eat breakfast or greet parents?"

Emma rolls her eyes, smiling - "We can eat at Granny's, she is most probably already preparing something." - then she grabs Regina's hand and starts pulling her to exit - "And my parents know where I- we are going. I just need to come back in time to say goodbye to ambassador and everything will be fine."

"I see."

After passing through the door Emma let go of Regina's hand. They now walk in silence even though Regina catches Emma glancing at her, it is clear she wants to say something but for whatever reason stops. She is unsure what to do, if something is bothering Emma she should know about this, but they know each other for less than a day. Should she pressure Emma to reveal what is on her mind? Closing eyes and exhaling she decides to ask. Jedi are supposed to offer guidance and support after all.

When she opens her mouth to speak she hears Emma's confused voice - "Graham? What are you doing here?"

Regina opens her eyes and sees Graham leaning on the wall near palace's exit. Both blasters on their places.

He makes a genuine smile while stepping away from the wall - "Hello Emma, Jedi." - Regina answers with silent nod - "Your parents asked me to go with you." - his eyes widen a little as if remembering something when he looks at Regina - "It's not because we don't trust you or believe in your abilities Master Jedi, they wanted me to join you just in case.., as a back up." - comes his rushed explanation. As if she needs it, if the Royal Couple wants Graham to go too, she has no problem with that.

"But won't my parents need your help? There are two of them and only one Jedi" - Emma's brows are furrowed in worry.

"That's true. But they also are going to be protected by many soldiers and won't mingle with crowd." - he pauses - "Not that much anyway."

"He has a point." - Regina is finally able to say something and Emma looks at her with the same worried expression - "Also Kai'tuku is very experienced Jedi, one of the best, your parents are safe with him."

Emma exhales with visible relief - "Okay, good. Let's go." - then she starts walking, when she approaches Graham, she puts hand on his shoulder to make him walk too and they start talking

Regina is silently following them for several minutes, aware of surroundings and all people on the streets (and there are many) when someone is trying to contact her via com-link.

She raises longitudinal device to her mouth - "Yes?"

"Regina!" - it's a male voice, it doesn't belong to Kai'tuku but she knows it from somewhere

"Killian?" - she pauses - "Is everything alright?"

She can hear him chuckle while Emma and Graham walk ahead of her - "Aye! Everything is fine. Your Master decided to tell me about, you know what, this morning and asked me to tell you this as soon as I get the chance."

"Why?" - to tell she is surprised is not enough, they were supposed to keep it a secret, the less people know the better

"How would I know that? You know him better than I do." - she can hear sound of drill-driver being used between his words - "If I've got to shoot I'd say he just wanted you to know you have one more person to talk about this."

She sighs and lowers her voice - "No, why he had told you?" - she doubts Killian knows the answer, she is thinking loudly.

"I don't know." - Regina can hear him swallowing - "Maybe he thinks you will need to go somewhere soon and having a pilot who knows what's going on can probably help." - more drill-driver sounds - "You have to agree that this makes sense."

"It does. How long will it take you to prepare the ship?"

"Few more days. Then we will be able to go wherever we might need."

"Good. Keep on working." - she has to finish this talk as they are close to the dinner.

"Aye! Jones out." - with that the line goes silent and she puts it in it's place on the belt.

She catches up to Emma and Graham who are waiting for her near the entrance. He rests his hands on blasters grips.

"There you are, I thought we lost you among the crowd." - Emma smiles at her while she approaches.

"Not possible. It would take much more than big crowd to lose me." - she looks at Princess while saying that

"Oh?" - Emma raises an eyebrow - "What took you so long then?"

"Long?" - she starts, but shakes head slightly and explains - "Killian contacted me, ship should be ready in few days."

"That's good right?" - Regina nods - "Now we better get inside or Granny will come for us." - with that Emma turns around and walks through the door, Graham behind her - "Granny!" - can be heard by Regina when she enters the Dinner, that is closed so they are going to be the only ones eating

It's simple, metal tables and chairs lined with a soft, thick material, the counter in front of the door. Near it is Emma hugging a plump woman with gray hair, wearing comfortable-looking dress and apron. When they end their hug Graham comes to woman and she ruffles his hair. - "I swear every time I see you, both of you are taller."

"That's not possible." - says chuckling Graham

"Ruby had to go out, but sit down and I-" - in this moment Granny looks past them at Regina - "You brought someone with you and you're not telling me! Who raised you!" - she says while walking past them as they exchange amused stares.

If Kai'tuku hadn't told her that this woman is expecting her she would've believed in her being offended.

Emma once more looks at Graham who sits at the table then walks over to Granny and Regina and stands next to the Jedi - "Granny, this is Regina, she was sent here to protect me." - with arms akimbo Granny snorts

"You've got a tough job child." - Graham's laugh can be heard when woman turns and starts walking to him - "Stop laughing and help me." - then they walk out to another room, which has to be a kitchen.

After hearing the tough job comment Emma let out an affronted - "Granny!" - and Regina agreed with that statement in her thoughts, remembering the artifact, the group that attacked them on the way to Tipua, the complexity of planet's political situation and task they have. She looks at Emma to ask if they should sit but Princess is looking at her, both eyebrows raised, arms crossed on her chest - "You agree?"

Regina furrows her eyebrows wondering what is Emma talking about - "Wha- oh..." - now she knows - "I said it aloud?" - Emma just nods not changing face expression, Regina doesn't know why but she feels the need to explain herself - "By that I meant that most of Jedi's tasks are more complicated than what they seem to be at the begging. Besides, protecting any people with high social position is not an easy task."

"Nice save."

Regina eyes widen - "No! It's not a-"

"I know that Regina." - says Emma and looks at her with an amused glint in her eyes - "Let's sit. Granny made Gartro eggs omelettes and I guarantee, you have never eaten something like that." - with that she and Regina sit at the table.

"I have eaten Gartro eggs omelettes back on Courscant" - then she adds, as an afterthought - "almost a year ago."

Emma sits in front of Regina, whose straight back is leaning on the backrest while Emma is supporting her head on one hand while the other plays with cutlery, so it's easy to notice that mention of Courscant piqued her attention. - "What where you doing there?"

"On Courscant?" - Emma nods - "We were chasing a Sith. Maybe you've heard about him, he was responsible for several senators death."

"Yes, I've heard. Although no one said what happened to him."

"He's dead." - says Regina, with a sad smile on her face, looking anywhere but at Emma.

"Oh.."

"Yes, oh." - she pauses - "We tried to capture him." - now she looks at Emma, who is looking at the fork she's holding - "It didn't go as we planned." - Regina shrugs, still looking at Princess - "Emma?" - she says, waiting until she looks at Regina - "You were going to say something, back at the palace, before we met Graham."

"Oh! Yes. I don't-"

In this moment Granny and Graham return to the room, Granny says - "Elbow off the table Emma." - each of them carries two plates, Granny puts one of them in front of Regina and sits to her right while Graham does the same and sits on Emma's left side. - "Enjoy."

Regina, just like everyone else, digs into the meal and it is good, better then the one she ate on Courscant.

Emma must've noticed the look on her face - "See? I've told you. Those are the best Gartro eggs omelettes in the galaxy." - Regina isn't the kind of person to do that, rate meals, especially that she is eating this particular dish second time in her life, but she agrees silently, the omelet is delicious.

After this short exchange they continue to eat in silence. When they finish they lose themself in small talk, mostly Emma, Granny and Graham, although Regina tells them about few not-classified missions.

Several minutes later Granny looks at the clock hanging on one of walls - "It should be ready, let's go Jedi, it's your turn to help."

For short second Regina is surprised, but then she understands it's an excuse, slowly she gets up and starts picking up the plates and walks to kitchen before anyone has a chance to protest and from what she saw, Emma had a need to do so.

She puts the plates in the sink, which is occupied by a droid that starts cleaning them as soon as she steps away. When she turns Granny is standing in front of her with a notebook in hands which she gives to Regina.

"Just one?" - asks Regina

"This one was written at the end of Leopold's rule, when he abdicated and handed over the crown to his daughter and ends with his death."

"I- thank you. I am sure it will help us." - says Regina while hiding the notebook in bag attached to the belt.

"I hope so child." - Granny responds and starts looking for something in the cupboards - "Tang bark, it must be here." - noticing Regina questioning look she explains - "Emma won't drink ho-" - but she is interrupted by loud explosion coming from the other room.

They look in that direction, even the droid, for a while but Regina recovers quickly - "Stay here." - then walks back to the dining room. It's full of smoke but Regina is able to distinguish Graham's silhouette, wielding both blasters and shooting at the aggressors. From time to time he hides behind the overturned table, the one they were just sitting at and she notices that Emma is hiding behind it too.

She runs to it and uses the Force to push the enemies out of the dinner through already destroyed windows, she is able to push out most of the smoke too so they all can see more easily. She casts a quick glance at Emma and Graham - "You are okay?"

"Yes, we are fine. How is Granny?" - asks uneasy Emma.

"And what was that?" - adds Graham, he has to mean the attack.

"She is fine and I don't know." - taking off the robe she adds - "Get her and stay safe, but relatively close, so I can get to you quickly."

She can feel both of their gazes at her when she jumps over the table - "Where are you going?" - asks, clearly nervous Emma, she might have taken part in Resistance actions but Regina doubts that she ever was in situation in which someone was trying to kill her just for the sake of it.

"Outside, there might be more of them." - and there is someone here, she can sense that person, someone strong with the Force. She turns and throws her com-link to them - "Contact Kai'tuku, warn him, we don't know if your parents aren't in danger too Emma." - with that she runs out of dinner.

Once outside she notices that the street is strangely empty, even the aggressors, who should be laying unconscious on the ground, are gone. She swallows and takes hilt of lightsaber in hand, walking further away from the dinner's entrance, looking around for something, for someone.

"Hmm... I didn't know the Princess is accompanied by the Jedi. If I knew I'd wear something more appropriate." - Regina turns quickly in direction of the voice, to her left and sees a human male, in full black costume, red lightsaber and yellow eyes, sign of him being corrupted by Dark Side. He is bald and has red tattoos - two straight red lines from his eyebrows to half of his neck - "And I thought it's going to be another mundane job."

Emma, Graham and Granny choose this moment to arrive in dinner's entrance, Regina motions to them to stay where they are and thankfully they listen. She once again focuses on a Sith - "Who are you and what do you want?" - she still holding the hilt.

"Introducing myself to Jedi I'm going to kill is pointless. And I want her." - he points at Emma using his lightsaber - "And I'll get her, as soon as I kill you."

In this moment she activates her lightsaber, it's yellow blade illuminates her hand, leg and surroundings. She raises it to hold hilt with both hands, emptying herself from any emotions she can have, securing against any emotion she may get during the fight, while daring him to attack. And he does that.

He charges at her with full force but she's able to deflect his attack, she observes his moves. The Sith is fast and enjoys fighting. It won't be easy fight but she needs to capture him or at least hold out untill Kai'tuku's arrival.

Regina grips the hilt tighter while he continues his furious attacks. Up, left, left, right, upper left, down, up, middle, left. She parries them all and notices that he prefers attacks on his right side. Taking advantage of his slightly slower attack she jumps away from him.

It causes him to stop and smirk - "You have enough already?" - he asks in mocking tone

Regina imagines the blank expression she must have and says - "No" - then uses the Force to pull a crate to her, unfortunately the Sith's legs are on it's path and he notices it seconds too late. He is laying down on ground and Regina slowly approaches him - "Surrender."

He looks at Regina, sneering, baring his teeth - "Never!" - then he shoots a force lightning at her but she reacts quickly and parries it with her lightsaber. They stay like that for long moment, Regina's hands shaking from fighting against Sith's lightning and hatred behind it.

Knowing she can't hold on much longer she directs the bolt at one of most destroyed buildings around them. The Sith uses this moment to get up, but before he has a chance to once more charge at her, she attacks him. He also is able to deflect her swings and they are currently exchanging blows, one attack, two parries and inversely one parry, two attack.

They go on like that for long minutes and Regina has enough of this fight. She grits her teeth and one more time attacks him, then, while their lightsabers are touching she moves her leg and cuts him off his, making him fall once again. He tries to raise his lightsaber and hurt her but with one flick of wrist he losses his hand.

He scowls in pain while Regina says - "I'll repeat myself, surrender." - and points lightsaber at him, at the high of his heart.

"No" - with that he impales himself on Regina's lightsaber before she has a chance to turn it off.

When she does, he falls to the ground, coughing - "You won't find it, Jedi." - then dies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well... He is dead. Who have seen that coming? On the other hand Regina has Granny's diary/notebook. I wonder what hints can be there... are there any? And wth Emma wanted to say?
> 
> And YELLOW?! 
> 
> Anyway do you know it's been almost whole year (without 24 hours or so) since I published first chapter of "The biggest enemy"? On ff.net... Well... now you know.
> 
> Anyway x2 As it is 24th December here already so I want to wish you a very Merry Christmas. If you don't celebrate Christmas because you are of different faith I hope you enjoyed/are going to enjoy your equivalent of this holiday, if you are an Orthodox enjoy your Christmas (is that a right term?) in January and if you don't believe in anything, just have a nice day. Actually I hope all of you will have a nice day, week, month... okay a year. :)
> 
> Hope you liked and see you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I managed to finish it finally.  
> Without further ado... enjoy!

**CHAPTER 7**

Regina is standing over Sith's dead body, she can't understand why he did that, why kill himself? And his words... they won't find it? Find what? The artifact? If that's what he meant then his death is even more unwanted. She grits her teeth. And why did he want Emma? Alive.

She stares at the body, looking for signs of affiliation to some particular group of Sith when movement in peripheral vision catches her attention. She quickly turns head in that direction to notice Graham walking to her with her robe in one hand. The other one, he raises in air, as signal of his good intentions, her quick reaction to him approaching must've startled him.

He gives the robe to her, he doesn't seem to be injured in any way - "I've contacted Master Kai'tuku, every member of Royal Guard is on their positions and he is coming our way."

Regina nods and after fastening lightsaber to belt, covers Sith's body with robe - "Good. We need to make sure no one enters this street."

"There is Tipua's army post not too far." - he says while pointing in appropriate direction.

Looking past him, at Granny and Emma, they don't seem to be wounded either, she says - "Go." - and he does, then Regina once again looks at, now covered, Sith trying to understand him and his actions.

Not long after that Emma walks to her - "Granny went inside the Dinner to check the damage."

Regina nods, continuing to look at the body - "You should do the same, you'd be safer there."

"I- I'd rather stay here, with you." - second part is said quieter, but Regina is able to hear her. Emma's voice is slightly wavering, it's clear she tries to take control over it.

Regina says nothing, just looks at Emma, who is paler than usual, she concludes it must be caused by the situation they are in. Regina can feel her expression softening - "Are you alright?"

Emma forces a smile and pats her torso - "Yes, not even a scratch! You have done a good job."

"I'm not asking about that." - she doesn't agree with second part of statement. If she would've done a good job he would be alive and they would be able to interrogate him. But they can't because he is dead. She remains silent, not spreading this burden to Emma who exhales, longer than usually

"I might be a little shaken. No one before tried to kill me." - now Emma too looks at the Sith and hugs herself.

Regina swallows, not taking her eyes off Emma - "He didn't want to kill you, he wanted to kidnap you."

"What? Why?" - with brows furrowed and look of concentration on her face Regina has to admit that the Princess looks cute, then cringes at her way of thinking.

"I don't know. And it's not like he is going to tell us." - she looks behind her and sees Graham with dozen soldiers, she turns to them - "Secure the street, no one unauthorized can enter." - her next words are directed to Graham - "Granny went inside the Dinner, you should see if she's alright." - he nods and does that, then she turns back to Emma - "But we are going to figure it out somehow."

"Yeah..." - Emma looks at the Sith - "Do you think the Empire is behind this?" - she asks while crossing arms on chest

Regina says nothing, thinking that this is a good question, would they be so bold as to kidnap the heir? Usually yes, but location of the planet and it's participation in galactic trade forces everyone to act with finesse. Finally she sighs - "Honestly? No, I don't think so." - she notices Emma's surprised expression - "They wouldn't make their ambassadors work so hard otherwise."

"But the ambassador is leaving."

"Exactly, the Empire won't be able to do damage control until new ambassador's arrival."

Emma leans back a little bit, as if to have more space to take a closer look at her, then she closes eyes and rubs forehead - "Wait." - she opens eyes - "Are you saying that someone is framing the Empire?" - Emma licks her lips - "You are aware that the only groups that would gain anything from us sending Empire away are the Republic and Jedi?"

Regina thinks about artefact and that mysterious group that attacked them, it seems there is a third player, or Empire got much better at planning their operations, but she can't say it aloud - "Yes, I am, that's why this idea is ridiculous." - she looks ahead and notices approaching royal couple and Kai'tuku - "Finally." - she mutters.

Hearing her, Emma also looks in that direction - "Mom, dad!" - the family starts running to each other, and they share a hug.

"Are you alright Emma?" - asks Queen, while checking for any injuries. - "We were so worried." - they hug each other again while Kai'tuku walks to Regina.

"Yes, Graham and Regina protected me. Between two of them, the thugs haven't had a chance to lay a finger on me."

The King was in the process of squeezing Emma's soulders when she said that, after it he turned to Regina and Graham, who joined them, to say - "Thank you, I am very grateful, I don't know what I'd do if something happened to Emma."

"It is our job." - says Graham sheepishly while scratching back of his neck.

Regina in meantime focuses on Kai'tuku who approaches her - "Master."

"Regina." - he glances at the body behind her and then back at Regina - "What happened here?"

"We were sitting in the dinner when Regina went with Granny to the kitchen. Not long after that several men crashed the windows and they threw smoke grenades inside." - reports Emma from her position between her parents - "And came in. Graham hid us behind the table and was able to hold off the thugs until Regina came back. She threw them out of dinner and went outside. When three of us walked out too we saw her standing there with him." - she points at the Sith - "Not long after that he attacked her. They fought and Regina tried to get him to surrender, but after she cut his hand off he impaled himself on her lightsaber."

"You cut his hand off?" - Kai'tuku asks Regina while walking to the corpse, he has neutral facial expression, at least that is what most people think, but Regina knows he is amused. Once he stands next to the body, he crouches and looks under the robe - "Hmmm, cut off indeed." - he glances at Regina with raised eyebrow and small smirk for a short while, and she knows he is remembering their early talks, soon after he saved her. He was asking her what would be the easiest not deadly solution to various situation and more times than not she answered that cutting off hand would help. Then Kai'tuku looks at the body again.

"Yes Master." - she stands next to him - "I've tried to capture him, but.." - Regina looks at the place she knows there is the fatal wound - "well..." - she makes a move with her hand in general direction of the corpse.

He stands up - "I believe you." - he turns to the royal family - "We need to transport him to the palace. We also need to contact the Jedi Council." - he looks at her apologetically, Regina sighs, she already knows how Council is going to react to the message that someone used her lightsaber to kill himself, they still are nervous what repercussions may have her starting training later than anyone else - "And they will believe you too. Trust me." - Kai'tuku squeezes her shoulder while saying that.

There is only one way in which she can respond - "I do, Master."

He smiles at her, once more squeezing her shoulder before adding - "You are going to need a new robe too. Maybe Council will send you one." - she rolls her eyes and he looks at the others - "We will need time alone to think about this situation and inspect the corpse. Ones like him tend to have many tattoos, maybe one of them is going to be the key to determine what group he associates with." - he pauses and scratches his bearded chin while everyone are waiting for his next words. Regina was and still is in awe of how easily others listen to him. - "But now we should come back to the palace, you are safest there."

Everyone agreed with that and soon two Jedi and Royal family were ready to go back to the palace. Graham is staying behind to make sure no one tampers with the corpse and to bring it to palace. When they start walking, Kai'tuku in front, Regina behind family, someone grabs her hand. Regina turns her head to see Granny.

"Here, take this." - she says and gives Regina a thermos.

She blinks and looks at the item - "Thank you?" - it's more a question than a statement - "Are you coming too?"

"No, I need to make sure valuation of damage is done properly and I have to be here when Ruby comes back."

"Of course." - Regina once more looks at the thermos then back at Granny - "Thank you, again." - and not only for what's inside of it, but also the journal - "I have to go now." - Kai'tuku and family moved away from her

"Yes, yes, go child!" - with that Granny walks back to the dinner and Regina catches up to others.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Regina sits in the room, the same as yesterday, with Killian and Royal family, they are waiting for Kai'tuku to come back and tell them what Council said. In meantime they are drinking the hot chocolate that was in thermos Granny gave her. She also learned that as soon as Mary Margaret, David, the ambassador and Kai'tuku heard about the attack, ambassador left the planet, promising to report this to Dark Council and offering any help necessary to catch the perpetrators. He also swore that the Empire hadn't had anything to do with it. Regina doesn't know why, but she believes him. As she told Emma earlier, this isn't something the Sith would do, not here. She swirls remains of hot chocolate in her mug then drinks it, wondering what the hell is happening in this place.

In this moment Kai'tuku walks into the room and Mary Margaret immediately starts asking him questions - "What did they say? Do they know who is behind this?"

David puts a hand on her shoulder - "Easy, Master Kai'tuku is going to tell us everything, but first you need to give him time to do so." - he tries to calm down his wife. They both are touched by the attack, but he tries to keep thinking rationally, while the Queen seems to be controlled by her feelings, Regina can't blame her, someone just tried to kidnap her daughter. Daughter who sits silently and stares at the almost full mug since they sat down.

"Ah, yes Your Majesty, but first I'd like to take Regina and look at that body brought by Graham minutes ago."

The Queen blinks, calmer - "He is back already?"

"Yes, he mentioned something about dinner's destruction report." - the door open again and Graham walks in the room - "But I'm sure he will explain everything to you." - he reaches his hand out to Regina - "Now, if you excuse us."

Regina doesn't wait for Queen's or King's agreement, she puts the mug on the table and gets up. Walking to the door she can feel Emma's eyes on her.

Once out of the room she turns to Kai'tuku, but he raises his hand to stop her and says - "Later, the only thing you need to know now is that Council is not going to send you new robe."

"You really asked them about this?" - she has no idea what her reaction is going to be if he says yes.

"Of course not." - Regina exhales with relief while Kai'tuku enters the code to open the door - "That's the main reason why they won't do it."

Door open and they enter into grey, sterile room with no windows. In the middle of it is metal table and Sith's body on it, fully covered by white material.

"Have they said something about... outcome of the fight?" - she asks him, watching as he walks to the other side of the table, to stand in front of her.

For a moment he looks at her seriously - "I explained to them what happened, described the fight as Princess Emma did. While we all know his death is... inconvenient, the whole Council understands it wasn't your fault. They all agreed there was nothing more you could've done." - he sighs and moves hand through his hair - "As always their opinions about how it is going to affect you and the best course of action vary."

Regina clenches her jaw - "As always."

"Regina, you must understand them, you-" - he quickly rushes to explain them to her, another as always since she joined Jedi Order, but she doesn't give him a chance to say more and interrupts him

"I do, the worst thing Kai'tuku, is that I do understand them." - she licks her lips, avoiding eye contact - "And I don't blame them."

"Well... the most important thing is you stay here."

She nods and motions to the body - "Shall we?"

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"Regina?" - Kai'tuku's voice distracts her from examining multiple tatoos on Sith's back, they interwine and merge, and go out one of the another, covering his upper body in web of ink. Distinguishing one is almost impossible.

She looks up and sees Kai'tuku showing her the cut off hand, pointing at partially burned part of skin. There it is, the thing they were looking for. Part of the ring is visible, as are two and half triangle objects under the head of, what they know is, a bird.

The same group that attacked them on their way here, this cannot be coincidence. But what do they want? Are they looking for artifact too? Who are they working for? Is it Empire, or someone else?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dum dum dum duuummm  
> It looks like we are getting closer and closer to main plot huh?  
> Do you have any theories? Maybe about new Empire's ambassador? Or artifact?
> 
> Anyway, ignore my attempts at teasing you. Hope you liked and till the next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uffff... fianlly!
> 
> I'm sorry for looong wait. Getting back into right place to continue this story took me some time.
> 
> But as I said it before. I will finish this story, no matter how long it will take me. And depsite the fact that you all will want to kill me.
> 
> Anyway, enjoy!

**CHAPTER 8**

**ONE WEEK AGO**

After discovering the conection between both attacks Jedi agreed that it will be better if that information stays just between them.

Then they went back to the room with royal family, told them that they couldn't find anything. Kai'tuku told the family that the Council is debating whether or not send one more Jedi to help and that this decision is going to be made soon.

Rest of the day was uneventful. Queen and king went back to their duties and Kai'tuku went with them, Graham visited Granny to see if everything was really fine, Killian continued to work on the ship and Emma was exempt from all her duties and lessons for that day. In result she and Regina went to her living quarters where Emma started reading something and Regina started studying Granny's notes. They haven't left the room that day, even food was brought there and they eaten it like they were spending that day - in silence. Regina didn't like that the events of that day caused Emma to withdraw, but she decided to give her a little time and intervene the next day. But that wasn't needed.

When Regina woke up, once again on the couch, but she can't blame the Princess for forgetting about that, this day was hard after all, Emma was standing near the door to her bedroom, leaning against the wall, watching her. Emma's arms were behind her back.

Regina sat up, thanks to falling asleep while reading the diary, she was still in her clothes, not counting her robe, which was laying on the floor, and looked at Emma - "You are already awake?" - then, when Emma was nodding, she realized how stupid that question was - "How long?"

"Few hours. I couldn't sleep." - Emma answered and then quikly added - "But that's not important." - Regina disagreed with that statement, but stayed silent - "I wanted to..." - she sighed and looked down - "Sorry for letting all of this influence me so much."

Regina furrowed her brows and stood up - "What?"

"You know I'm part of Resistance, as a member of it and the heir to the throne I shouldn't have reacted like that, withdrawing from everybody." - Emma shaked her head and looked at Regina - "Maybe I never took a part in action that was endangering my, or my companions lifes, but I shouldn't be scared of a Sith, especially the dead one."

"Emma... you..." - she walked closer to the woman and stood in front of her - "It was the first time you saw two Force Users fight, right?" - when Emma nodded she continued - "I know very well how intimidating this experience may be, especially if it is the fight to death. It is okay to be afraid." - she paused, observing Emma's clenched jaw - "I was in your position too. The first time I saw that kind of fight, I was terrified and the feeling was becoming worse the more I've been realizing that I'm going to be in fight like that... one day."

Emma looked at Regina for some time, pushing herself away from the wall - "But... aren't Jedi taught how to control their emotions? How old were you then?"

"Yes, Jedi are. I was a child back then-"

Emma interrupted her - "See? But I am not a child, it shouldn't-"

Regina put her hands on Emma's shoulders to calm her down and made sure she was listening to Regina - "I was a child, but the point is that I have never defeated that fear."

"What? But you- the Jedi..."

Regina smiled softly at Emma - "I don't know about other Jedi, but I just get used to it with time. Being Jedi doesn't mean we don't have feelings, we just don't allow them to overwhelm us, control our actions. We are not robots Emma."

Regina let her hands slip from Emma's shoulders when the Princess was moving hand through her hair before she said - "I know that..."

"To be honest I'd prefer you never getting used to that sight and feeling." - when Emma looked at her with question in her eyes, Regina continued - "It would mean that the threat is smaller than we think now."

"Thank you."

"Anytime Princess."

She was able to hear Emma's sigh and then - "It's Emma." - what made Regina smirk when she was picking up and putting on her robe.

"Alright Emma." - she said the name with emphasis - "Tell me, how is it possible that no one was looking for us?"

"Who said that?" - asks Emma and it was Regina's turn to look at Emma with questions in her eyes - "When we weren't showing up, Master Kai'tuku came to check up on us. When he noticed that you were sleeping he told me to wait till you wake up."

"Oh... he did?" - she should have expected that

"Yes." - Emma confirmed - "Is this something new?"

Regina shaked her head slightly - "No, not at all." - it was clear that Emma waited for explanation, but Regina wasn't willing to give it to her, not for now. In fact, this was something that Kai'tuku does when they face a Sith, when Regina has to fight one, when she kills one, since they begun to travel together. When she asked him about this he told her about how hard it is for every Jedi to look at what can happen to them, if they make just one wrong decision, how far they can fall. He also said that he can't imagine how much harder it has to be for her, especially with the Council observing her as closely as they do. She swallowed - "What are we supposed to do today?"

"Nothing exciting. Just lessons." - Emma answered with grimace on her face.

Regina nodded - "Lessons. Those are important too, they will help you one day Emma."

"I know. It doesn't change that they are boring."

Chuckling Regina went to the bathroom - "True."

**PRESENT TIME**

But it was a week ago, now Regina is walking in the cave under the palace, entrance to it was found by Kai'tuku in one of storages floor in basement, few days after Regina informed him that the king used to disappear in lower levels of the palace. Granny's diary didn't say why, but Kai'tuku thinks this cave is somehow connected to it. And so now she is checking it out, she has to do it as fast as she can as new imperial ambassador is arriving today, meanwhile Killian is securing entrance to make sure no one else enters. She quickens her pace, she wants to check at least one of two branches of the cave before she has to go back.

Soon she finds herself near ramification, the tunnel continues to go forward but on her right there is entrance, to what, she has no idea, it's too dark even with flashlight. She decides to do reconnaissance there.

When she steps into the room the lights turn up, but they are too few to appropriately illuminate it, creating dimness instead. Still, it's enough for Regina to distinguish silhouette near the wall in front of entrance, but they noticed her too and now are turning to her.

They are wearing dark, almost black clothes - long sleeved tunic that reaches middle of their calf with even darker ornaments on it, it's lower part has two cuts in front that allow free movement, under it they have pants and boots that reach their ankles, one glove is covering their right hand, second is laying on the ground, they also have hood and mask on. They are now fully turned to her, hilt of double lightsaber in their right hand, enemy sends force lighting her way, while their left hand keeps touching the wall.

Regina dodges it and activates her lightsaber before charging at the opponent. They are either a Sith or accomplice of that group or both. Approaching the enemy is not simple as they throw various stones and boulders at her, forcing Regina to keep avoiding them or in few cases - cutting through them, unknowingly being cornered and pressed against the wall.

When her right arm touches it she rapidly stops, preparing to leap to the left before continuing her approach but then she notices exceptionally big boulder heading her way. She uses force to direct some of stones shards at it, counting that they will divide it into smaller pieces. It works and Regina has to hide behind her robe to try minimalise impact of shards hitting her, even though she already knows she is going to have several bruises. This thought is strengthened by sound of her robe being ripped.

She sighs and closes her eyes, but before she can open them, big surge of energy can be felt and then she is send flying and lands several meters away, hearing next ripping sounds and another body falling to the ground.

Regina gets up, opens eyes and quickly glances at her, now in poor condition, robe then looks at the opponent. The hood fell from their head revealing blonde, curly hair.

The enemy gets up at the same time as Regina does and summons lightsaber, activating it just in time to block Regina's swing, turning and trying to hit Regina's back. Yellow and grey light up the cave when they exhange blows and finally end in clinch.

It's the first time since entering the room, Regina can catch her breath and look at her opponent. Well... their mask. It's silver, with black visor and ornaments, resembling the ones on tunic. Their left hand is covered in blood.

Suddenly they flinch and falter - "You!" - they say as if unbelieving they see her.

Regina furrows her brows - "You know me?" - she asks but her opponent says nothing more. They just grip hilt tighter and push Regina away from them, forcing ground around her to shake and making Regina fight to keep steady on legs.

When shakes end and Regina looks up, the enemy is already gone. She exhales loudly and pinches bridge of her nose then runs to the entrance but the opponent is nowhere is sight. She turns, fixes lightsaber to the belt and decides to examine the wall that had that person so occupied.

The wall appears to be a door, to what, Regina has no idea. The only distinctive thing is place for a hand, now covered by smeared blood. It seems the right blood is going to open the door, the energy blast from earlier might have been some sort of security system against unwanted people.

She takes step back to look at the door from bigger distance, maybe she missed something, but she finds nothing. Instead she notices her opponent's glove. She takes it and examines it, but there are no uniqual features. Then she dips one of glove's fingers in the blood and hides it in one of the empty bags she attached to the belt this morning. Maybe it will allow them to find out who is this person, maybe their race at least.

This is the moment the bells can be heard, it means she has to hurry up, because royal family meetings are starting, including arrival of new Imperial ambassador. Regina starts running, surprised that she can hear the bells here, unknown number of meters underground and away from the entrance.

When she reaches the exit Killian is already gone, just as they established earlier, he was supposed to join Kai'tuku if she didn't come back on time. While closing and covering the entrance she decides to not waste more time and head straight to throne room.

Once here, she draws attention of huge part of the crowd, which is much bigger than the last time Regina was here. It seems that Empire connected changes are more interesting than two Jedi. She walks to designed for her place - on left side of thrones among the crowd. Kai'tuku is standing behind royal family, just as Graham who stands behind Emma, she can't see Killian, he must be in crowd too.

**ONE HOUR LATER**

Finally, finally it's ambassador turn, if the small part of crowd that's left must agree with Regina, during that hour people were walking out, leaving royal family, Jedi, Graham and Killian almost alone with announcer and applicants.

The door open and a person walks in. Thanks to tighteness of the long and simple robe, which looks like dress, with decorative utility belt, which ends reach knees, Regina knows that new ambassador is a woman. She also wears a cape with hood on what allows to only see lower part of her face when she approaches royal family. Regina can't see her lightsaber but can see gloves on her hands. Her robe is very dark purple, almost black, with lighter purple and grey ornaments. Belt is grey with dark purple symbols, boots, gloves and cape are black.

When she stops walking, standing in front of royal family and Regina, although she sees her right profile, announcer starts introducing her to present people, just as she starts removing her hood - "Your Majesties, I'd like to introduce to you Dark Lord of the Sith, Maleficent." - Regina can feel her eyes widening, heart beating faster and jaw reaching the floor.

She bows slightly and says with a smirk - "Lord Maleficent would have been enough. It's an honour to be here, I wish we could meet at better times... but I am glad nothing happened to you Your Royal Highness." - Regina subconsciously registers words spoken by Maleficent, she knows the last part was directed to Emma, but  _only_  subconsciously. Her consciousness keeps repeating in her mind that it's not possible that Maleficent stands in front of her, yet she sees her, hears her. - "I can assure you that the Empire had nothing to do with the attack and we will provide all necessary help to find people responsible for this."

The Queen nods before responding - "Thank you ambassador, we surely are going to consider your humble offer." - she pauses and looks at the announcer while Regina is trying to restore control of her face and body. - "I am very sorry to finish this meeting so quickly, but there are other people awaiting to meet us" - she points at her family - "and we will have more chances to talk."

"Of course Your Majesty. Is there someone who can show me my chambers? I'd like to rest, the travel here wasn't very pleasant." - Maleficent asks the Queen, with, what Regina knows, is not fully false smile.

The Queen opens her mouth to speak but Regina beats her to it - "If you allow, Your Majesty, I can do it." - she glanced at Maleficent, who is now looking at her with clenched jaw and unreadable expression.

"Yes, it is a great idea. When you're done come back here."

"Of course, Your Majesty." - Regina responds and exchanges nods with Kai'tuku before walking out of the room with Maleficent right behind her.

**SEVEN MINUTES LATER**

They walked in silence, despite empty corridors, aware of interest they attract. But now they are in Maleficent's chambers, now the door is closed and Regina wastes no time. She grabs Maleficent's collar with left hand, pushing her against the door while she holds active lightsaber in right hand.

"Well hello, I am happy to see you're alive too." - Maleficent says it with voice full of sarcasm and Regina's grip on her tightens

"You were the one in the cave today." - she simply says, in no mood for Maleficent's games.

But it seems Maleficent doesn't know that - "What cave? I just arrived Regina. I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Really? So if I take off your left glove, I won't find a wound there?"

Maleficent grins at that, dangerous twinkle in her eyes - "You got me. It was me. Now, can you let go off me and hide that saber?"

"You tried to kill me!" - Regina says through clenched teeth but lowers her lightsaber

"Only untill I knew who you were." - she pauses, licking lips - "Also, if I wanted to kill you, you would be dead now."

Regina exhales and releases Maleficent, taking few steps back - "Alright. What were you doing down there?"

"Probably exactly what you were." - she steps closer to Regina and puts hands on her shoulders - "I was following a lead."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much of Emma, more in next chapter, who is excited about Mal? And what's her deal? And how Regina knows her? Some rouge mission? Who knows? (I do)


End file.
